


All payoff for one joke

by CousinGary



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Avocados at Law, Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinGary/pseuds/CousinGary
Summary: I just tried to set him up for that joke that was my only goal.





	All payoff for one joke

Matt walked into the bathroom of his friend’s apartment, eager to change into his outfit for the New Year’s party at Panna II in Manhattan, his favorite Indian place to eat when he wanted to get a little spicy. He was planning to meet up with his friends/work colleagues, Jessica Jones and Luke Cage, along with his usual entourage of Foggy and Kate. He had bought a special outfit for the occasion, a fiery red suit, coupled with red aviators to cover his eyes. The outfit was a running joke between him and Foggy, as he had been accused of being daredevil (accurately) several times, but without any substantial proof, was able to always stay on the streets. After adeptly changing into his suit, he grabbed his stick and hurried out the door, excitedly prepared to make the trip to Manhattan by foot.

***

Foggy couldn’t believe his friend was late to the party that they themselves had planned. After Foggy heard about the great time Matt and Kate had together here, he couldn’t wait to have the same experience with his bestie. Unfortunately in the two hours he had waited, Foggy had been able to find himself pretty tipsy, and was being taken care of by Luke’s girlfriend, or in his eyes, “the un-allowed +1” despite how thankful he was for the anti-nausea advice she gave him. Finally after what felt like an eternity to Foggy, Matt waltzed into the store as if nothing was wrong.  
“Sorry gang, just wanted to see the sights of the city!” Matt interjected, as the groans of the party rose to match the ringing in Foggy’s head.  
“So what did I miss? It seems like a lot based on how many vodka martini glasses Foggy made friends with”  
“You nearly missed the ball-drop man” sputtered Foggy, barely able to get a word out.  
“I don’t think that’s the only thing I’ll see drop tonight at this rate, you haven’t even said anything about my outfit yet! How do I look!”  
Foggy knew this was his chance to get a laugh out of the whole crowd, so he immediately jumped out of his chair, ready to put the spotlight on his friend.  
“With your eyes Matt!”  
Before he could even realize what he said, Matt immediately fired back,  
“So I can see and I’m wearing red? You must think I’m daredevil too!”  
And that was pretty much the end of the party the end.

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny and you know it


End file.
